Itami no Tenshi
by Otaku Shoujo
Summary: No importa cuanto tiempo pase, yo lo esperare...el me salvo de todas las formas en ke se puede salvar a alguien....


_**Itami no Tenshi**_

NOTA: Lo se, los personajes Gundam no me pertenecen, pero solo los pido prestados, pero los ke no son de la serie son mios o de mis amiga asi ke si desean usarlos avisen y con gusto me comunicare con ustedes.

Esta historia la hice por una apuesta ke, como simpre, perdi ante mi nee san TT, pero me gusto mucho como me kedo por eso la subo jeje, asi ke como es pa mi nee san esta dedicada pa ella, sip, me refiero a Maya D, espero ke les guste mucho..porke a mi me gusto jeje, REVIEWSSS, onegai jeje, matta ne!

No sé cuando fue que paso o el porque, pero desde que tengo memoria el siempre a estado a mi lado, incluido en el de mi fin, por eso decidí permanecer a su lado y creo que él lo sabe porque cada ves que me acerco a abrazarlo solo sonríe y prosigue su camino, esta es mi historia y la de el, y la de una guerra que cambio nuestras vidas incluso después de su fin... Todo empezó en una noche de tormenta...

Una niña corría por el bosque rumbo a la iglesia en sus manos había un crucifijo, sus rodillas y antebrazos estaban raspados por las tantas caídas que había tenido y sus lagrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de agua que caían de aquel cielo falso de la colonia. Al llegar a la Iglesia toco con la poca fuerza que aun tenia la puerta pero nadie le abrió nadie la escuchaba, el cansancio la venció y durmió ahí, en la acera mojada y aferrada a aquel crucifijo.

A la mañana siguiente la hermana Helen se despertó temprano como de costumbre, salió de sus aposentos y fue a abrir la Iglesia. como siempre, pero al abrir la puerta vio a una niña dormida y mojada

-Dios mío-exclamo acercándose a la pequeña vio el crucifijo y sus ojos expresaron sorpresa-es la hija de las Shirou. !PADRE MAXWELL, VENGA DEPRISA!-grito la hermana Helen, el Padre Maxwell al ver a la niña la cargo y la llevo al interior, un niño se asomo por una de las columnas de la Iglesia.

-Duo, ve a tu alcoba deprisa-ordeno la hermana Helen con cariño Duo obedeció sin protestar, dirigió su mirada a la niña y vio sus ojos, y esta también, ese fue el primer momento de muchos en que verían aquellos ojos.

Pero como Duo era tan educado hizo caso omiso a la orden de la Hermana Helen, Duo los siguió con cuidado para que no notaran su presencia, entraron al cuarto y recostaron a la pequeña niña envolviéndola en una cálida manta

-Maya-llamo la Hermana Helen pero Maya no hizo caso

-pobre niña debió haber vivido cosas horribles-comenta el padre Maxwell, Duo escuchaba atentamente cuando sin querer mueve la puerta haciendo que esta rechinara

-Duo, ven aquí-llamo la hermana Helen resignada, ante en comportamiento del niño-podrías quedarte con Maya unos momentos?-

-sí!-contesta Duo muy animado, la Hermana Helen y el Padre Maxwell salen de la habitación, Duo observa a Maya, esta tenia la cara oculta en las rodillas, no sonreía

-hola, me llamo Duo y tu?-pregunta el animado Duo a Maya, pero esta no respondió-sonríe-

-eh-exclama Maya ante la petición de Duo

-que sonrieras-vuelve a decir Duo

-porque?-pregunta Maya levantando la cara

-porque estoy seguro que te verías mas bonita con una sonrisa-contesta Duo acercándose a ella, Maya se sorprendió, muchas veces eso mismo le decían sus padres, rió ante el recuerdo de ellos

-sonreíste!-grito victorioso Duo, Maya se sonrojo un poco

-tu tampoco tienes papas?-pregunta Maya

-nop, pero vivo muy feliz aquí... ya se!-exclama Duo parándose en la cama

-que?-pregunta Maya levantando la cara para ver a Duo

-yo seré tu familia-dijo sonriente señalándola-así ninguno estará triste

-si-contesta Maya-Maya-

-que?-pregunta Duo confundido

-mi nombre es Maya-termina Maya riendo ante la cara de confusión de Duo

-Maya eh...QUE BONITO NOMBRE!-exclama el sonriente Duo

-Duo!-exclamo la Hermana Helen-como pudiste?-

-ellos se lo buscaron-contesta defendiéndose

-pero esa no era razón para que los enviaras al hospital-contesta La hermana Helen

-bueno, tal vez si me paso la mano...pero se lo buscaron-termina Duo

-Por Dios, que niño-susurra la Hermana Helen saliendo del cuarto

-Duo-llama una vocecita atrás de la puerta

-hola Maya-saluda Duo saltando de la silla donde estaba y dirigiéndose donde Maya

-te regañaron por mi culpa?-pregunta Maya con ojos llorosos

-naa-responde Duo riendo-solo lo de costumbre-

-pero tu les pegaste por defenderme-comenta Maya agachando la cabeza

-oye, oye, tu eres mi novia, y nadie le hace daño a mi novia-contesta Duo con las manos en la cintura, Maya lo miro con asombro y rió de felicidad.

La Hermana Helen platicaba con el Padre Maxwell de lo ocurrido en la escuela

-no lo regañe, no lo hizo con mala intención-comenta el Padre Maxwell

-pero padre, que razón pudo tener para mandar a dos niños al hospital?-pregunta la Hermana Helen

-defender a quien quiere-termina El Padre Maxwell-unos niños me dijeron que los niños que están en el hospital, estuvieron molestando a Maya, le quitaron su crucifijo y de burlaban de ella por lo ocurrido con sus padres, Duo simplemente la defendió-comenta El Padre Maxwell, viendo hacia la ventana, donde Duo y Maya jugaban felices

-entiendo-dice la Hermana Helen-se ve que Duo y Maya se quieren mucho, no es así?-

-desde hace un mes, de la llegada de Maya, Duo le a tomado mucho cariño y esta a el, y ese cariño, presiento, que llegara cuando crezcan-ríe el Padre Maxwell

-si-asienta la Hermana Helen, viendo a Duo y Maya corretearse en el jardín de la Iglesia.

Cadáveres, sangre, gritos, disparos, amenazas, muerte, era lo que se vivía en la Colonia L2, la guerra y sus estragos habían alcanzado a la pacifica colonia y con ello consecuencias enormes. Duo y Maya corrían a toda prisa, Duo adelante tomando la mano de Maya, esta iba un poco atrás, la Hermana Helen les había dicho que fueran al centro espacial para ser evacuados.

Cuando iban corriendo Maya tropieza cayendo de golpe al piso, Duo se acerca a ella y la ayuda a pararse.

-vamos Maya, hay que irnos-decía Duo jadeando de cansancio

-si-asentó Maya, de golpe esta palideció, Duo voltea y ve a un hombre uniformado de Oz. apuntándolos.

-valla, valla, pero que veo, dos bastardos, intentando huir-ríe el hombre, Maya se esconde tras Duo, pero el soldado al ver el miedo que producía en ella quiso divertirse mas, camino empujo a Duo y tomo a Maya por el cabello jalándoselos con fuerza, haciendo que esta gritara y tomara su cabeza, le dolía mucho.

-descuida pronto acabara tu dolor-rió el hombre apuntándola con una pistola, Maya cerro los ojos, se oyó un disparo y sintió como algo la tiraba la piso, cuando abrió los ojos, tenia su cara y vestido manchados de sangre...pero no era de ella, al hombre esta sobre ella muerto y la sangre que escurría caía en ella.

-Maya-se oyó la voz de Duo, Maya pudo ver como Duo arrojaba una pistola lo mas lejos que podía y corría hacia donde estaba ella, empujo el cadáver que estaba sobre Maya

-Duo tu?-tartamudeo Maya ante lo evidente

-no hay tiempo, vamos-dijo Duo jalándola del brazo, Maya se sentía aterrada por lo ocurrido, y mas aun sucia por la cantidad de sangre que estaba sobre ella, ero no podía darse el lujo de parar y lavarse.

Corrieron por largo tiempo, para Maya una eternidad, cuando llegaron , había una cantidad de niños enorme, llorando y asustados, y muchas naves espaciales

-Maya, vete-dijo Duo que ahora estaba atrás de ella

-pero Duo adonde vas tu?-pregunto Maya intentando no llorar

-no puedo dejar a la Hermana Helen y al Padre Maxwell-dice Duo-te quiero mucho Maya-termina Duo besándola en la mejilla y salió corriendo

-DUO!-grito Maya , intento correr tras el pero la detuvieron.

-vamos niña, tienes que abordar la nave-dijo una mujer quien la tomo del brazo y prácticamente la arrastraba hacia la nave

-no!-gritaba y suplicaba Maya intentando safarse-Duo aun sigue allí-gritaba, pero la mujer no le hacia caso, Maya lloraba de desesperación, no quería perderlo, pero todo fue envano, subió a la nave, y esta despego hacia otra colonia lejos aun de la guerra, por primera ves en mucho tiempo desde que llego a la Iglesia Maxwell se volvió a sentir... sola.

En ese momento no paso en mi cabeza que no volvería a ver a Duo en mucho tiempo, estaba aterrada, aferrada a mis rodillas en mi asiento continuo a la ventana de esa nave, voltee a mi rededor y me dolió mucho ver a una cantidad de niños llorando, unos sin alguna extremidad o quemados, y las pocas mujeres abordo intentando calmarlos me revisaron al verme cubierta de sangre y para su alivio no era mía. Recuerdo que una niña intento hacerme platica pero simplemente le voltee el rostro mi mirada se fijaba en el inmenso espacio exterior y una de mis manos apretaba fuertemente el crucifijo, tenia miedo pero esto apenas empezaba.

Al llegar la nave nos bajaron me sentía ganado el cómo nos trataban y separaron por edades que ellos nos ponían por nuestra apariencia, de todos modos era una guerra no podían detenerse a preguntar a centenares de niños sus edades, para mí fue toda una eternidad a los que acababan nos condujeron en carros tipo militares a otra parte de la colonia que solo por azar nos toco, en un carro que el cupo era 10 íbamos 30 amontonados y batallando para respirar, en ese carro solo íbamos mujeres y recuerdo que los soldados que veían a una de nosotras, generalmente las grandes, se las llevaban tapaba mis oídos con fuerza oyendo los gritos de ayuda, pero nadie venia, cuando regresaban sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y sus ropas desgarradas y dos soldados volvieron a subir Con una sonrisa desagradable para mí en sus rostros.

El carro se detuvo y nos bajaron a todas sentí el aire fresco entrando en mi nariz, nos condujeron por una pradera en aquella colonia y vimos a dos mujeres, sus atuendos eran iguales a los de la hermana Helen y eso mi inspiro confianza desde que abandone mi hogar la colonia L2. Llegamos a una casa muy grande y por lo que decía en la entrada una escuela de monjas, nos dejaron asearnos y nos dieron ropa limpia, nos reunieron a todas y nos explicaron las reglas de ahí, algo estrictas pero no para mí ya estaba acostumbrada a eso. En las semanas siguientes la mayoría se acoplo, la escuela y después los deberes en las tardes, y la mayoría ya había hecho amigas, pero yo no, lo único que quería era saber de Duo estar con el pero para mi mala suerte no sabría de el en algunos años.

Estaba en la preparatoria en primer año, en la misma escuela de monjas era la mejor de mi clase mi expediente reluciente pero jamás me relacionaba demasiado con las demás digamos que solo lo necesario, recuerdo un día en que algunos sucesos sucederían que empezarían a darme esperanza, para ese momento había perdido toda esperanza de reencontrarme con Duo después de todo habían pasado mas de 5 años, en toda la escuela solo había un televisor y había horarios en que todas lo veíamos y solo veíamos las noticias. Jamás les ponía atención siempre me la pasaba dibujando en un rincón, hasta que levante mi vista para ver a

-DUO!-exclame parándome y acercándome muy rápido al televisor, ante mi reacción algunas se asustaron

-Maya , te encuentras bien?.me pregunto una monja acercándose a mí.

-que...que es eso?-pregunte intentando ponerme serena, al ver a Duo, tan cambiado, en el televisor y luchando en un mobile suit.

-es un piloto Gundam, Maya, ellos nos están defendiendo-me contesta la Hermana, después de eso me volví a encerrar en mi silencio pero en mi cabeza rondaban muchas preguntas, ese era Duo, no tenia la más mínima duda, pero...Un piloto Gundam, en la Tierra?...Me recordara? O se habrá olvidado de mí, porque no me busco?. Al llegar esas preguntas a mi mente sentí un nudo en la garganta y en el estomago.

No todo en aquel lugar fue paz y armonía, era una guerra y nada en todo el universo echo por el hombre se salvaría, recuerdo que había muchos heridos y como nos habían enseñado primero auxilios en aquella escuela nos tomaron como enfermeras... esta muy marcada en mi memoria aquella experiencia Que solo deja el paso de la guerra, hombres con deseos de vivir luchando contra la muerte sin mas que una falsa esperanza de consuelo, las mujeres que había allí estaban manchadas de sangre en un barril vio con horror su contenido, partes humanas en descomposición que quemaban para evitar infecciones, como, sin analgésicos les amputaban partes que no tenían arreglo y suturaban, me mantuve con el grupo del internado, me pusieron a que cuidara un hombre que no tendría salvación alguna y lo que Quedaba de el solo era el torso ya que tanto brazos y piernas solo era historia me miraba de un modo que jamás olvidare... y si Duo llegara a estar en aquella situación, Agite mi cabeza fuerte tenia que concentrarme, horas más tarde aquel hombre murió desangrado.

El olor que se producía era casi insoportable, al igual que el ruido, gritos de desespero, gemidos de dolor, solo quería irme, pero sabia que no podía, estaba amarrada a eso por lo menos hasta que cumpliera los 18 para eso faltaban 2 años, en esos años solo nos dedicábamos a la escuela y los ratos libres que eran bastantes a ir a aquel horrible lugar para ver como soldados morían uno a uno por el mismo motivo... cuando la guerra termino solo pasaron pocas semanas después no volví a aquel hospital de muerte, faltaba 1 año.

Cumplí los 18 y como era costumbre de allí me dejaron ir, por fin era mía lo que tanto quería... libertad, las monjas me dieron un poco de dinero y salí rumbo a mi hogar la colonia L2, al llegar vi con tristeza mi hogar la Iglesia Maxwell solo eran ruinas, mas no llore, no podía, ya no tenia lagrimas, me fui de ahí y me encamine al trabajo que me consiguieron las monjas rente un departamento algo modesto y decente.

Tenia ya 19 años Duo 18 me preguntaba una y otra vez como seria, en el trabajo en ese año me ascendieron por mi gran habilidad al dibujo y diseño pero eso no me alegraba, mas bien pensaba que nada lo haría, mi sueldo aumento y me mude a un departamento cercano a la Iglesia Maxwell, salí rumbo aquellas ruinas vestida de negro, y con ramo de flores, llovía mucho llevaba un paraguas y caminaba lento, no tenia prisa, sumergida como siempre en mis pensamientos no note la presencian de alguien dentro de la Iglesia, me pare a su lado aun yo sin darme cuenta de su presencia puse las flores al pie del altar baje el paraguas y el agua empezó a mojarme hasta que ya no sentí el agua voltee mi cara y vi a Un joven vestido de negro y una gorra del mismo color, me pare y solo hice una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento y salí con el mismo paso que cuando entre.

-te vas a enfermar-me dijo aquella persona refugiándome en su paraguas

-que más da-susurre sin ánimos, me miro un poco y volteo al altar

-debiste querer a esas personas-dijo por la flores que puse allí

-me salvaron-respondí simplemente y sin ánimos

-a mi también-contesta-La Hermana Helen y el Padre Maxwell fueron como mis padre al no tenerlos yo-lo mire sorprendida, como sabia aquellos nombres era imposible, sentía mis piernas flaqueando y mi respiración aumentando salía humo de mi boca por él frió

-Duo?-pregunte él me voltio y rió

-jejeje, me conoces?-me pregunto divertido, sentí un nudo en la garganta, era él, no tenia duda, pero el no me reconocía,

-coincidencia-respondí sonriendo y avanzado un poco-nuestras vidas cambiaron mucho desde nuestra infancia, piloto Gundam, mas esas personas que veneramos nos salvaron eso es lo único en común entre nosotros-dije y camine mas, no supe la cara que puso y no volteo a averiguarlo.

Caminaba por aquel bosque en el que algunas vez corrí para ocultarme de quien me quería matar, sentía una tristeza inexplicable, no sabia que hacer, éramos muy pequeños como para que se acordara de mí, sumergida en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta de aquel barranco en el bosque, resbale, y manchada de lodo y un poco de sangre en mis manos logre sostenerme de una rama saliente, grite y nadie me ayudo pensé que moriría, mis manos estaban entumidas por el frió y poco a poco se resbalaban, cuando estaba apunto de caerme cerré los ojos y solo sentí cuando la rama se rompió pero una mano me sostuvo con fuerza, abrí los ojos y era

-Duo- susurre

-resiste!...Maya!-dijo casi gritando, lo mire y me aferré a su mano, me recordaba, eso era seguro. Poco a poco me subió, ya en tierra firme, solo me dijo

-Hola, Mayita-riendo como siempre, aquella sonrisa no había cambiado en nada, en muchos años sentía los ojos húmedos, lo abrace escondiendo mi cara sentí como él me abrazaba y muy fuerte

-te extrañe... -me susurro escondiendo su cara en mi cabello

-yo también-conteste-yo también.

Los meses siguientes fueron los más felices de mi vida, o por lo menos desde que salí de la Iglesia Maxwell, parte de la Maya que desapareció regreso en ese tiempo, pero no todo es para siempre y esto tampoco lo seria. Una noche se oyó un fuerte ruido Duo fue a ver y yo me quede en el cuarto, tardo mucho y decidí salir, cuando vi la puerta abierta, salí también y vi a Duo y respire hondo pero vi a un hombre tras un arbusto apuntando a Duo corrí, lo siguiente para mi solo fueron segundo y no estoy segura del tiempo real

-DUO!-grite y lo empuje se oyó un fuerte ruido y un dolo punzante en mi espalda caí pesadamente en un charco con agua, aquél hombre corrió y no lo volví a ver, Duo me levanto con cuidado

-eres una tonta, te dije que te quedaras adentro-me regaño

-Te... tardaste mucho-conteste con dolor-Duo... -susurre poniendo una mano en su mejilla-te amo-

Después de esas palabras no supe mas, todo se volvió negro, oí un grito y lo que vi me partió el alma, Duo hincado en la lluvia abrazándome a mi... estaba muerta, solo oía las suplicas de Duo

-no me dejes... por favor... MAYA!-gritaba abrazando mi cuerpo muy fuerte y sosteniendo mi cabeza y pegándola a la suya... Me acerque y le susurre

-siempre con tigo, jamás te dejare... te lo prometo-

Desde entonces han pasado 4 años y siempre estoy con el, porque Duo me salvo de todas las maneras en que se puede salvar a una persona inclusive de si misma, y me partiría el alma volverme a separar de el, porque ahora soy su sombra, la que le da calor en el frió y consuelo en la noche y no se como, pero estoy segura que el... lo sabe.

FIN

Bueno lo acabe jeje, me tarde un pokito pero lo acabe jejeje, espero sus reviews, esta no sera la ultima ves ke sepan de mi jeje, bueno cuidense mucho, matta ne!

Anya Oyama 


End file.
